Schwing!
by SonicLover
Summary: Forget about me? Not so fast. An accident involving a Sonic X statuette reveals the true powers of Max Mezzanine...
1. Statuette

Schwing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters. I don't own 7up either.  
  
Author's note: I may have been absent from this category for a long time, but I haven't abandoned it. Here we are, a new story...  
  
Remember when reviewing: Be honest, but no outbursts. You know what an outburst is.  
  
Chapter 1: Statuette  
  
Max Mezzanine, teenage science buff and Sonic the Hedgehog fan, relaxed at his desk. Nearby on the desk was an open can of diet 7up and a plastic Tails statuette that was part of a Sonic X figurine set.  
It was approximately 7:15 in the morning, or 7.25 hours as Max put it. He leaned over and grabbed the can of 7up. Max always enjoyed the taste of the soda, and he slowly gulped it down.  
Max leaned over again and put the can back, but he immediately lost his balance on the chair. As he fell over, his hand struck the statuette and it fell off the desk.  
BAM! Max hit the floor. The Tails statuette fell right at his stomach. Max closed his eyes and waited. The last thing he remembered after that was a peculiar SCHWING! sound.  
Slowly Max opened his eyes. He had not felt the Tails statuette when it hit his chest, but he knew that it did. However, the statuette was nowhere to be seen.  
Still wondering just what had happened, Max started to get up, brushing his tail out of the way as he...  
TAIL?!?!?  
Suddenly realizing what he had just done, Max dashed to the full-length mirror on his wall. He now looked exactly like Tails, save for the pencil behind his right ear.  
On a hunch, Max then grabbed his chest and tugged, as if to tear it off. There was another SCHWING! and Max was back to normal, with the Tails statuette in his hands.  
Max then took out his notepad and scribbled on it until he figured out what had happened to him; the collision had somehow caused him to merge with the statuette.  
To test his hypothesis, Max picked up the statuette and slammed it into his chest again. All he managed to do this time was knock the wind out of himself.  
Being a young scientist, Max examined everything that could have affected the transformation. He looked over at the partially full can of diet 7up, caffeine free, on the desk.  
Max grabbed the can and took another slug of 7up. Then he slammed the statuette into his chest once again. This time (SCHWING!) the transformation worked.  
Taking another look at his notes, Max changed some of his figures. He now knew that for the transformation to take place, Max had to have some 7up in his system.  
Max quickly (SCHWING!) returned to normal and reread his calculations. This ability could prove very useful, but how? Max decided to take a nap and think about it...  
  
This is the kind of thing that gets you interested right from the get-go. I hope. As always, I appreciate your opinions, so give me some reviews!  
  
Oh, and one more thing: Max has a copyright, but it's a "let me know" copyright, meaning that you can use him, but first you have to let me know via e-mail and provide a little background information on how you plan to use him. 


	2. Oh my gosh!

Author's note: I'm slowing down with the stories a little now. After all, inspiration doesn't just walk up and say "hello." You have to look for it. So much for resolving to apply myself more in the new year. Well, here's Chap 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Oh my gosh!  
  
Max woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. "Max, I'm going to the grocery store for a few hours. Take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?"  
"Okay, Mom," Max replied. He then heard the car pull out of the driveway as his mother drove off. Then he took another good look at the notes he had taken.  
Searching through his desk drawers, Max finally pulled out another Sonic X figurine, this one of Knuckles. He then gulped down some more of his 7up and brought the figurine to his chest.  
SCHWING! It worked. Now Max looked exactly like Knuckles. He grabbed his pencil and added to his notes that the transformation would work with any Sonic X figurine.  
Max then returned to normal (SCHWING!) and set the figurine down on his desk. He decided to watch a little TV while he tried to make sense of this little ability.  
"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash," a TV announcer said. "There has been a break-in at the federal reserve bank today." This was enough to give Max dejŒ vŸ.  
"The robber escaped using what looked like a jetpack. He is now counting his money above City Hall. Reaching him is beyond the abilities of the police, for he's too high."  
Upon hearing and seeing this last part (Max's TV has closed captioning), Max's eyes lit up. He picked up the Tails figurine and took a good look at it.  
Quickly Max grabbed his can of 7up and... found it to be completely empty. Luckily, Ms. Mezzanine always kept the fridge in the kitchen well stocked with 7up, for she knew that it was Max's favorite.  
It was a small matter for Max to grab a can of 7up from the fridge and take a drink of it. He then returned to his desk and used the Tails figurine to transform (SCHWING!).  
Being a budding scientist with waaaaaay too much time on his hands, Max had studied all the ins and outs of Tails' flight ability. He now felt confident that he could copy it.  
Max went out to the back yard to try out Tails' flight ability, and it worked perfectly. Now he dashed around to the street and headed towards City Hall.  
As you can imagine, seeing a large two-tailed orange fox in the middle of town would be enough to freak anyone out. Knowing this, Max tried hard not to be seen.  
Finally Max reached City Hall. Curiously, the robber was not under heavy watch. This was going to be a little easier than Max thought at first.  
Getting his twin tails ready, Max flew up behind the robber and pressed the OFF button on his jetpack. The robber immediately plummeted and ended up dazed on the roof of City Hall.  
Having done his good deed didn't change how people would react if they saw him, so Max immediately dropped to the ground and made tracks before anyone noticed.  
A few hours later, Max was watching TV back at home. (He was back to normal, of course.) "The robber who stole from the bank earlier today has now been caught," the TV announcer said.  
"The police discovered the robber lying on the roof of City Hall after someone turned off his jetpack. Who turned it off or how he or she got up there remains unknown.  
"However, we found this logo on the jetpack." A logo flashed on the screen, and Max gasped. "I'd recognize that logo anywhere," he said. "That's the Eggman logo!"  
  
Coincidence? No way. There's more madness coming up, eventually. In Chapter 3. Maybe. I know I always say this, but I appreciate your opinions. 


End file.
